I Don't Give Up
by EmilyRose97
Summary: Starting just after Funk, Puck and Rachel share their problems. Over the weeks they become friends, but Puck is determined to fight for more. Puckleberry lovin'.
1. Chapter 1

"See you guys tomorrow" Mr Schuester told the club.

As the kids shuffled out, Puck trailed behind, not keen to get home. He got into his truck and just drove, ending up in the local park. Puck decided to get out and watch the local birds, his secret passion. That was his way of calming down. Right now, he was thinking too much. Beth, Quinn, regionals, and for some reason, his anger at what Jesse had done kept coming up.

Rachel drove to the park, ready to perform her weekly concert to the homeless. It was something Jesse had always been keen on, but after he broke her heart, she needed this as a distraction. She planned her set list, choosing songs that, if Jesse were to hear, would shove her talent in his face.

Puck sat by the lake, running a hand across his short hair. Then he heard the singing. It was a voice he knew, the voice of Rachel Berry. He turned to watch as she sung to the people in the park, a song that trashed every song she'd ever done before. She sounded amazing, and the emotion of the piece cut through Puck. It moved him. Not that he was going to admit it. He was a stud, after all.

As Rachel finished her songs, she started to walk around the park, worrying about various problems in her life. As she walked, she saw a familiar shaved head, and made her way towards it.

"Hello Noah" She said, tentatively sitting next to him on the bench.

Puck gave her a nod, still staring out across the water, frowning as his thoughts flew around his mind, worries and doubts resurfacing constantly. He wanted to be a good father to his baby, but Quinn wouldn't let him. He wanted to do well at regionals, to please his mum, to show the world, and his baby daughter, that he wasn't just another Lima Loser. And most surprisingly he wanted to find himself a proper girl, to show the world that he had grown up.

"Are you okay Noah?" Rachel's voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

"Suppose. Lots to think about" He replied, turning to look at her.

Puck was surprised to see that she was staring at him with concern, and was even more surprised that it made him feel like he wanted to comfort her. She looked good, her hair was lose, her make up natural, and her clothes were slightly less grandma-like that normal. And the length of that skirt… it was enough to tease any guy.

Rachel sighed to herself. She didn't know why she stopped to talk to Noah. He'd looked so lonely, and the furrows in his brow made it seem as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Want to share your thoughts with me?" She asked him.

"Nah. Why don't you tell me about yours? All that stuff with that Jesse guy must leave you with a lot on your mind." Puck replied.

He wasn't in a talking mood, but he did want to listen to Rachel, help her sort herself out. Maybe involving himself in someone else's problems would ease his own.

"Well… You're right actually" Rachel began, trying to stop herself from going into rant mode. "How come I didn't realise he was such a jerk, and how come I let myself believe he was with me because he liked me, as if I was good enough or special enough to be with him It was all a sham and I didn't realise because I'm an idiot who kidded myself otherwise. Also about regionals, I… we, have to beat Vocal Adrenaline now more than ever."

"You wanna break them like he broke your heart?" Noah muttered with a slight smirk. They'd all heard of Rachel's brave line before the egg was broken.

Rachel allowed a small smile. From anyone else, she would have burst into tears at that line, but from Noah, it was just gentle teasing, the way it had always been between the two of them.

"Of course. They need slapping down" Rachel told him.

"Especially St. James" Puck replied, surprised at the slight spark of anger in him. "If we don't beat him at regionals, I'll beat him anyway for you Rach." He added glancing over at her and winking.

"Oh no Noah, I don't condone any physical violence" Rachel said, alarmed, but blushing prettily at his wink. But not only did the idea of violence alarm her, but the idea that Noah was prepared to fight in her defence did too.

Puck chuckled, having known that would be her response. Typical Rachel. Don't sort things out with violence, like everyone else, just make sure you beat them at singing. He remembered Finn telling him about Jesse challenging him to a sing off. Rachel and Jesse were so similar, but, Puck couldn't help but think, isn't it opposite that attract. And he and Rachel were complete opposites.

Rachel stole a glance at Noah, and surprised to see he was watching her, turned her head away. They sat in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts, staring out across the water.

"So, Noah, what are your problems?" Rachel asked him, breaking the silence.

Noah paused, wondering why she cared, and whether he should tell her. He didn't do soppy. But then again, this was Rachel Berry. If she told anyone, which she wouldn't anyway, it would be his bad- ass word against hers.

"Just… trying to work out how to be good. I need to be the best I can, I mean, I have so many people to please, and… it's hard. People judge me from my reputation, they don't care whether I'm really a good guy or not" Noah stopped. He was a stud. He shouldn't be doing all this "emotions things" And after he'd worked so hard building up his reputation, why did he want people to think differently anyway.

Rachel turned her head to look at him. "I think you're a good guy Noah." Rachel said softly. "Ok, so, maybe in the past you've made mistakes, but I know that you're trying your best in these troubling times."

Puck looked into Rachel's eyes. She really believed in him. Through all the times he'd been a jerk, all the slushies he'd thrown, she still thought he could be a good guy. Inside him, a realisation hit. A realisation Noah thought he would never feel. The realisation that part, if not all of him, wanted to be with the sad, heartbroken but still ridiculously talented brunette sitting hunched next to him, the girl who still believed.

Noah's eyes darted between Rachel's deep brown eyes and her lips. He slowly leaned his head in, and they kissed gently.

Rachel was shocked. Here she was, recently broken up with Jesse, the guy who she had thought was "her one and only", with Finn still trying to fight for her, and now she was kissing Noah, and feeling a huge spark and a feeling of longing as she did. They drew away, still gazing into each other's eyes.

Then Noah spoke "You know Rachel, what you said about you being "not good enough or not special enough" for Jesse. You're wrong." Noah told her quietly. "You're so talented, and any guy who has you is the one who should feel special. St. James was an idiot for not seeing that." Once again, Puck had to stop himself before he said too much.

Rachel was surprised at Noah's kind words, and something inside of her was touched, the part that had once loved Noah, until Finn and Quinn had got in the way.

"You really think that?" She asked him in a whisper, aware of the tension that was still building around them.

"Of course. I may be a bad-ass, but I don't lie for no reason." Noah told her quietly teasing.

Rachel suddenly groaned softly to herself, and then turned her head away.

"What?" Puck demanded. After the way he'd said that stuff to her… And why after that amazing kiss was she turning away from him now? Most girls would be all over him now, and he had filled that kiss with more sweet and gentle emotion than he ever had before, and he was pretty sure that she knew it. She must have felt what he had.

"Noah, I only just broke up with Jesse. I have to focus on regionals, we both do. Also, Finn still isn't giving up. Do you think we can really work with so many obstacles in the way?" She asked him. "You have Quinn and Beth to focus on. You have priorities Noah."

"Yeah well, you know what Berry." Puck responded with a smirk, only allowing emotion out for what he wanted to say next. "I don't give up either."

And he meant it. In that short, sweet kiss and the conversation that they shared, Noah Puckerman had realised so many things. And he wasn't going to give up. He knew what he wanted now, and he was determined to get it.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next two weeks, Rachel spent more time with Noah. Now that she didn't have to focus on Jesse, who had always demanded everything from her, she could have more fun with the other Glee guys. She and Noah became friends, even when he had told her they wouldn't all those months ago, on the bleachers. And her and Finn… After his little speech on the stairs, how could she resist him?

Puck was in the auditorium, practising his guitar, strumming out a song. As always, he had too much to thing about. Quinn was due in a month, his mother still wasn't proud of him and he still hadn't worked out a way to get Rachel… especially now that she was dating Finn. Why did Finn always have the girls he wanted? He was so much more of a stud than Finn. Did Finns dumbness attract girls or something? Was it cute? Oh well, thought Puck. Let him have her for now. Because Noah was slowly working his way back into Rachel Berry's heart.

Rachel walked around the empty corridors, singing softly to herself as she thought about the events of the past weeks. She had started dating Finn, finally, and her and Noah were friends now. They'd spent days together, hanging out in the park where they first shared their problems. And, New Directions were going to regionals on Saturday, and they were bound to trash Vocal Adrenaline, not to mention that club who had foolishly named themselves 'Aural Intensity', with their Journey medley. Thing were on the up for her.

Rachel walked into the auditorium, but stopped when she heard the music playing. She started moving again, interested to see who was playing, and was surprised to see it was Noah. As he started to play the chorus, Rachel joined in, singing sweetly to the music he was playing, still walking towards him.

Noah looked up, not that he needed to. He could tell whose voice it was instantly, but he met her eyes as she moved towards him, still singing. When the song finished, he smiled at her, and she grinned back at him.

"Afternoon Noah" Rachel said, as she sat down beside him.

"Hey Berry. You stalking me now or something? Knew you couldn't resist me." Puck responded, winking at her.

"Noah, your ego is ridiculously large. I simply came to practise my part of our Journey medley in a space that's somewhere near the size I shall be performing it in for regionals. Its important to get your volume right" Rachel rambled.

"You mean you need to make sure that you don't completely drown out Finn with your vocals." Puck said, smirking, happy to be able to point out Finn's imperfections.

Rachel looked at Puck. "Please don't insult my boyfriend like that Noah." She said with raised eyebrows.

"Its true and you know it. Anyway, talking of that, how are things going with you and him?" Puck asked

Puck was genuinely interested to know about Rachel and Finn's relationship. If there were any weaknesses, he wanted to know them. When splitting up Quinn and Finn, he had caused the weaknesses. But this time, Finns girlfriend wasn't going to let him in as easily.

"It's going fine thank you Noah." Rachel told him, warily, wondering what he was up to.

Rachel hadn't forgotten what Noah had said in the park when they were talking. She had watched happily as Pucks mistakes split up Finn and Quinn, happy to be given a chance to be with Finn. But she knew how much Noah could get to Finn, and she also accepted that Noah had an effect on her, even if she was ashamed to admit it. But she wasn't going to let him ruin things between her and Finn, not know that things were finally working between them.

Puck noticed her lack of a reply. Of course, he knew she would be on her guard. Rachel wasn't stupid, if anything, she was pretty damned smart. That was one of the main reasons Finn shouldn't be with her. She was smarter, more talented and so much better than Finn. And Puck hated that she would settle for so much less.

Two weeks later, regionals had been and gone.

At Kurt's house, the glee clubbers were gathering for their party. It was supposed to be a victory party, but after their defeat they changed into a party celebrating the club getting another year, and everything they'd done during the previous one. All of the kids and their parents were invited, as was Mr Schue, Miss Pilsbury and even Sue Sylvester.

Finn and Rachel were the last to arrive, much to Rachel's disgrace. Puck laughed at the blush on her face as Kurt told her and Finn that they were the last here. Then Kurt went over to the projector, playing all the videos they had of New Directions' performances. Then Mr Schue and Miss Pilsbury hosted a jokey award ceremony, before Kurt cranked up the music. Parents, teachers and kids alike mingled, talking and chatting.

Rachel was having a conversation with Quinn, when Puck and Finn came up behind them.

"Hey girls" Puck said with a wink to the girls and a smirk at Finn.

"Rachel wanna come dance with me?" Finn quickly asked his girlfriend, keen to get her away from Puck. Finn had noticed the two becoming closer fiends, and was scared history was going to repeat itself. Puck seemed to have an issue with wanting whatever girl he had. Or maybe Puck just had an issue with him.

"Sure Finn" Rachel replied, smiling at Quinn and Puck as she wandered of with Finn.

Puck watched them go, narrowing his eyes. He could feel himself tensing, and he struggled to control himself.

Quinn watched this exchange, taking a note of Rachel's blush at Pucks greeting, Finn's insecure actions and Puck's jealous glares. Over the past few months, Quinn had grown wiser, and took more notice of people's behaviour. She saw and understood more than she did before.

Puck approached Rachel as Finn was getting her a drink and had been sidetracked by Kurt asking him if he liked what he had done with the room.

"Hey Berry" He said. "Got over being trashed by St James again yet?"

"Noah, sometimes I wonder if you're pretending to be so obnoxious of if you really do have a problem" She responded, raising her eyebrows in anticipation of his reaction.

If anyone else had said that to him, he'd have punched them in the face. Or lower if possible. But Rachel said it in such an innocent, matter of fact way that he couldn't feel angry. He would let her tease him, but her only. It confused him how much he accepted things from her that he wouldn't take from anyone else. Except maybe his mum, or his sister.

"It's just a talent of mine I guess I have. Along with my studliness and my amazing singing voice." He winked at her.

Rachel laughed. "Studliness isn't a word Noah." She smiled at him.

The song changed. Sweet Caroline came on. Noah smiled at Rachel, took her hand and started dancing with her to the music. Then he started singing, with the memory of his last performance of this song flashing through his mind, and the time he'd had her but given her up. Rachel joined in with him, as it was their song, turning it into a duet that could rival Hello and Faithfully. They danced and sung though the whole song, and at the end they collapsed onto the sofa in a fit of giggles.

"I'm glad we can be friends Noah" Rachel told him. "When you left me on the bleachers that day saying we couldn't, I know I'd prove you wrong."

Noah smiled. He didn't know why he felt what he did, or why he wasn't shunning his feelings like any self respecting stud should, but he did know that he would one say win over Rachel. Finn knew it too. In the corner, he stood, drinks in hand, glaring at his ex best friend, and another of his girlfriends he was trying to steal.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Berry dropped his daughter off at Breadstix. He waved to her, before driving away. Rachel entered the restaurant, excited for her date with Finn. Okay, so they were only going to Breadstix, but this was the first date she'd let Finn plan, and at least it wasn't bowling. She shuddered at the idea of all the germs there could be in those holes. Yes, she thought to herself, Breastix is perfectly fine.

Noah sat in his car, gazing up at the stars. For the first time in eight months, he was free of responsibility, free to be the sixteen-year old stud he was before he'd got his best friends girlfriend pregnant. He smiled to himself. No more responsibility. He could go back to chasing after hot mums. Although, he'd give up all the hot mums in world to have one particular girl. What was it with him and wanting what Finn has? Noah had to admit it; he was a pretty crap best friend to him.

Rachel smiled to herself as she left the restaurant and begun to walk. It had been a nice evening. The conversation and company had been good, even if the food was only mediocre.

Puck jumped as he heard a knock on his car window. There stood Rachel Berry. He could have sworn this girl was following him. Shaking his head, he rolled down his window.

"Hey there Berry. What are you doing out alone at a time like this?" He asked, peering though into the darkness with concern.

"Hello Noah. I had a date with Finn, but my fathers dropped me off, my phones out of battery and Finn left before I realised. So now I have to walk home" She filled him in on her predicament. "And I'm in heels so that will probably mess up my feet…" She finished, sounding upset.

"Hop in then. I'll give you a lift" Puck smiled to himself. Offering Rachel a lift when Finn had neglected to was going to work out his way.

"Noah, I hope this isn't a ploy for you to try and win me over again. I didn't come here begging for a lift…" Rachel told him.

"Why did you come here then?" Puck pointed out.

"I don't really know… I suppose a friendly face in the darkness is always welcome." Rachel said. She really didn't know why she'd gone to talk to Noah when she'd seen his truck. "I'll accept your offer as long as you behave yourself"

"I'm always well behaved babe." Puck winked at her. "What's a lift between friends?"

Rachel walked around the truck to the passenger door, smiling to herself that not only had Noah called them friends, but he'd also called her babe. She blushed, and then felt a squirm of guilt. She'd just had a date with Finn. She mentally shook herself before climbing into the truck.

"Hey Berry, I was thinking… Wanna come over to mine? My mums out of town at a wedding and my sisters at a sleepover. What do you think?" Puck looked at Rachel, waiting for her answer.

"I don't know Noah, it's been an eventful night for me already, and also, I am dating Finn. I don't think he'd be very happy with me going to your house" Rachel replied.

"Why? Is he trying to stop you having friends now?" Puck scoffed, starting up the truck and driving in the direction of his house. He'd convince her to stay by the time they got there. If not… he was stronger than her.

"No, it's just knowing your history, especailly with Finn, and with what you said to me-"

"About not giving up?"

"Yes, about that. Maybe its not a good idea to go to your house alone, especially with you in a flirty mood as it is." Rachel finished quickly, blushing yet slightly annoyed at his interruption.

Noah sighed. "Rach, I promise, I wont do anything you wont like. Okay?" He looked at her seriously.

Rachel read in his eyes that he meant it, so she agreed to go with him. Puck smiled to himself. He could always charm girls into doing what he wanted. Only, Rachel seemed harder to sway, more of a challenge. He liked that in a girl. Or was it just that he liked this girl.

At Noah's house, they put on a film, and sat together on the sofa. They just sat and chatted, mainly about the other members of glee club, although they both avoided discussing Finn and Quinn. Rachel found being friends with Noah easier than dating him, because they'd never had time to talk before.

They started debating about whether modern music or musical theatre songs are better. Noah found that there was no way he could argue with Rachel, but he had a feeling their conversation was a lot more interesting than any she could have with Finn.

"So, now that I've failed at reasoning with you" Noah teased. "Tell me about your day"

"Well," Rachel began "I went out shopping with Kurt and Mercedes for my date with Finn in the morning. Then I spent the afternoon practising my singing, then went to Breadstix with Finn, and then I met you and came over here" She told him, ticking them off on her fingers.

"Wow, Breadstix. What an inventive and thrilling place for a date" Puck muttered sarcastically. "So, are you close friends with Kurt and Mercedes?"

"I suppose you could say that. They help me when I need it, and vice versa." Rachel told him. "Plus, it's good to be able to hang around with people with some talent, and who are as musically minded as me. Some people at this school wouldn't know what the word talent meant if you shoved it in their faces. People in Glee are different to that."

"Brittnay doesn't know what talent means. I mean come on, she thought a ballad was a duck." Puck responded with a chuckle, making Rachel laugh.

Noah liked seeing Rachel laugh. He liked the way her eyes shined, and the cute way she smiled. He made a note to himself to make her laugh more often. She looked so carefree when she did, unlike the usual, determined expression she wore. Her need to be a star generally over- ridded everything else, but when she laughed, she let it all go.

Rachel felt Noah watching her. She looked up and met his gaze. He really did have lovely eyes, such a nice colour. She swallowed, feeling guilty again at thinking about Noah like that while she was with Finn. But Noah, realising he had a break-through, raised his hand to her face, softly cupping it. They both felt the spark.

"Noah…" Rachel began "I'm with Finn…" Her voice was a whisper.

Noah leaned in, but at that moment, Rachel's phone rang, loudly playing _Popular _from _Wicked. _They jumped apart, and Rachel hurried to answer it. She answered it. It was her father, wondering where she was. She told him, and he told her he was on her way to pick him up. For the ten minutes Mr Berry took to arrive, Rachel watched the movie that was playing, and didn't once meet Noah's eyes, scared to get caught out again, and knowing that she'd only see triumph in them.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I beg you not to hate me. I got writters block, went on holiday, still had writters block, then got ideas for other storys. I know I've been awful not updating this, Chapter 5 will be posted immediatly, 6 needs to be written and probably posted tomorrow. This is a really short chapter, but I needed to get in the assignment. Lots of action in the next one! I should know ;) To make up for not posting for ages, any FanFic idea's or requests posted in the review section I will try and write for you, as soon as I can, although I have got like, 4 storys that need doing. Please R&R, chapter 5 will be up ASAP.**

The glee kids filtered into the choir room. Finn was sitting with Matt and Mike, talking about the football game that had been on last night, when Rachel came in with Puck. She was laughing, clinging on to his arm and grinning at him. Puck was smiling down at her. Finn narrowed his eyes, distracted from his conversation.

Rachel went to sit next to Finn, and Puck went to fist- pound Artie, who he was cool with. The group chatted to one another, but in Rachel and Finn's corner, an argument was taking place.

"Rach, what was that with you and Puck?" Finn asked.

"What was what Finn?" Rachel asked, not really paying attention, thinking back to the funny conversation she had been having with Noah about who would win a fight; Billy Elliot or Glinda, the good witch from Wicked.

"You two. You look and act like a couple" Finn spat at her, his tone bringing Rachel out of her thoughts. "Coming in like that, holding onto his arm. And Kurt told me that he saw you two together in the park, holding hands, laughing and joking together. What going on? You're with me!" He finished, looking at her with hurt eyes.

"Finn nothing is going on. Noah and I are simply friends, the same way you and I were when you were still with Quinn, and when I was with Jesse." Rachel replied, surprised at his accusations. "Oh, and Kurt's probably trying to split us up because he wants to be with you."

"Kurt is my fiend, don't say that! Rachel, if you carry on acting like this, I'm not going to take it. Puck is no good! He seems to have a problem with me. Every girlfriend I have he tries to take her away from me. I wont let him Rachel. He got Quinn of me, and I wont let him take you too" Finn told her seriously.

"I'm sorry if that's how you think it is Finn. I promise you I won't act like a couple with Noah anymore. Although, I didn't think we had been. And about Kurt… you're so blind to when people love you" Rachel countered, ending the argument.

Puck watched this, smirking. His plan was working. But, from the middle of the group, Quinn watched this with her all seeing looks. The rest of the group chatted, until Mr Schue came in, and they all settled down.

"Okay guys" Mr Schue addressed the Glee clubbers "Now, although we didn't place at regionals, it's given me an idea for this weeks assignment. We are going to forgive, and we are going to use this experience to make us stronger. So, this week, I'm going to put you into pairs"

The club mumbled and all the usual pairings nodded at each other or linked pinkies.

"Not so fast guys" Mr Schue continued "You're going to work with people who you may have previously had problems with, you are going to forgive, and you are going to use the experience to bond you closer together"

The group groaned, wondering whom they were going to get paired with. Mr Schue started listing who he'd paired together.

"No changing these pairs guys, there here to stay. It'll make our club stronger. Finn, you're with Quinn-"

Finn turned to look at Quinn, who looked anxious to see his reaction. He smiled at her slightly, and she nodded and returned the smile.

"- Rachel, you're with Puck" Mr Schue carried on.

Rachel turned to grin at Noah pleased to be with someone who she now considered a friend, and he smiled back. When he saw the smile disappear from Finns face, Puck's smile turned into a smirk. Mr Schue continued reading out the names.

" Mercedes, with Santana please. Kurt, you're with Matt, Mike and Artie, Brittany with Tina please guys. I want you all to prepare a duet. Please try and theme it around forgiveness, and if you can, previous problems you guys have faced and are now overcoming." Mr Schue finished.

The kids started to peel off into their pairs, but as they stood Finn took Rachel's hand protectively. She looked at him questioningly, but he just looked back at her. Puck came over with Quinn close behind.

"Hey guys. Coming Rachel" Puck said arrogantly, his smirk growing ever bigger at Finn's glares. Rachel looked down at her hand, linked with Finns and gave a little shrug.

"Finn, shall we go work on our duet now?" Quinn pressed him, trying to cool the situation.

"Come on man. I need to take Rachel now, we have to be together" Puck taunted Finn, his words obviously meaning more than just for this assignment. "Give her up now man"

Finn tensed, flexed his hands then curled them into fists, accidentally releasing Rachel's hand in the process. She slowly put it into her pocket, hoping that Finn wasn't about to hit Noah.

"Thanks man. Means a lot to me." Puck grinned, grabbing Rachel's hand and dragging her off to talk to her about their upcoming duet. They couldn't decide, so Rachel invited Noah over to hers the next night to try and work it out.

The Glee club kids filed out, Rachel under Finn's arm, preparing to go on another date together, and as Puck swaggered out the door cockily, knowing that even they had made up after that, he was causing cracks in "Finchel" as everyone called it. Then he heard Quinn calling his name, and he turned to speak to her.

"Puck. Why are you messing with Finn and Rachel?" She accused him.

"What do you mean? I'm simply offering Rachel friendship, and if she feels that I'm doing better than Finn, that's her choice. We all know that even though they're considered the "power couple" he's not good enough for her. Plus, he'd still be with you if it wasn't for my… intervention."

"Look you idiot. You split Finn and I up. That hurt Finn. You were his _best friend,_ and you got me pregnant. I made a mistake letting that happen, but at least we had a reason to split up. I am not going to watch you split Finn and Rachel up. Finn deserves happiness, as does Rachel. She deserves a guy who genuinely likes her-"

"What and I don't like her?" Puck said, narrowing his eyes at her words.

"- I don't know what goes on in your head Puck. But you need to stop trying to take Finn's girlfriends away from him. You messed with my relationship with Finn, don't mess with Rachel's. Leave them be Puck. It's not fair on Finn." And with that, Quinn left him standing there, bemused.

Noah didn't like what Quinn had said to him. It was like being slapped in the face. He wasn't purposely hurting Finn, but he knew that Finn shouldn't be with Rachel, and that he should be. And talking about him splitting Finn and Quinn up… If he managed to get Rachel away from Finn, maybe Quinn could have another chance at him. Either way, Puck was more determined than ever to get Rachel. To think, Quinn, the person who cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend, lecturing him. He shook his head.

**Remember guys, reviews are love. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I promised immediatly, and after writting Chapter 6 (omg, I can't believe it's done. My first ever fanfic finished. :O) I proof read this and posted it. Next and final chapter will be posted tomorrow. Even though it's over I still love feedback... :) Another very short chapter, but its quality not quantity, and alot happens during this one. Next is quite long. (I think.) R&R please! And enjoy!**

The night after, Puck arrived at Rachel's house with his guitar in hand. He knocked on the door, hoping that Rachel would answer, not one of her dads. His head swum at the idea of having two dads, when he didn't even had one. Some people had all the luck, he thought bitterly.

He was unlucky, once again. One of Rachel's dads opened the door.

"Hello sir." Noah said politely, holding his hand out for Mr Berry to shake.

"Hey there son" Mr Berry greeted him. "Rachel's just upstairs in her room, go on up"

Noah nodded his thanks and headed up the stairs to Rachel's room. He mentally prepared himself for the blinding yellow he knew that covered her walls, made even brighter with the spotlights she had in there. As he entered, wincing slightly at the decoration that made her clothes look stylish, she smiled widely at him.

"Evening Noah" Rachel greeted him.

"Evening" He replied with a slight smirk.

"So Noah" Rachel started "What song do you think we should do. I was thinking maybe we could mix our two musical styles and-"

"Actually Berry, I was thinking I could play something on my guitar" Noah interrupted. "So it'll have to have strong chords."

"Good idea Noah" Rachel smiled at him, slightly annoyed that she hadn't thought of it. "What would you like to sing?"

"Dunno. Thought it might just come to us" Noah reached out to get his guitar, before noticing a problem. "Damn, one of my string is broken." He told her "I can't play this 'till it's fixed. I'll take it to the music store tomorrow."

"Oh dear. On the plus side, you've just given me an idea for our song." Rachel grinned at him,

"Awesome. As we can't practice, d'you wanna go out somewhere? I know some places that do nice fruit smoothies" Noah smiled at her "As you're a vegan and all"

"That sounds nice Noah" Rachel replied

The next day at school, just after school ended, Rachel heard Finn calling her name. She turned round to look at him.

"Good afternoon Finn" She said cheerfully. She was still thinking of the fun night she'd had with Noah last night, as well as the bonus of working out a song that would be better than the ones the other members of Glee could come up with.

"Is it Rachel? Is it really?" Finn responded, looking at her with a hurt expression.

"What have I done Finn?" Rachel asked him, confused to why Finn was acting like he was.

"Well, last night, I drove over to your house. I was going to surprise my girlfriend with a visit. Only, when I got there, I saw you coming out of your house on Noah Puckerman's arm. Then, I saw you drive off to the smoothie bar, where you spent all night chatting to him." Finn finished, breathing heavily.

"Finn…"Rachel was shocked "Noah and I were practising for our glee club assignment"

"I didn't see much singing going on Rachel. So, I decided. It's over between us. We're not working out. We don't have any goal that we want to reach together anymore, and obviously you like Puck's company a lot more than mine. So, it's over. I hope we can be friends, but we never seem to work out as any more than that. Sorry Rachel" Finn turned and walked away.

Rachel stood in the corridor, unable to move. He'd done it again. He'd dumped her again, he'd left her hurt her _again. _Well, Rachel thought bitterly. That's the last time I'm going to let you do that Finn Hudson. But still, she stood there, shaking. Then she heard a voice behind her. She turned quickly, hoping it was Finn but knowing that it wasn't.

"Hey Rachel, what's u-" Puck started to say, but stopped and frowned when he saw Rachel. "Hey, hey" He said, protectively pulling her into a hug "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" He soothed her.

Two things about that shocked Rachel. One that Noah was hugging her, and two that she was crying. She tried to wipe away the unexpected tears but they kept on coming.

"F- Finn. H- he- he" Rachel began to stammer, but Noah shushed her, holding onto her tighter.

"'S okay Rach, I get it" He comforted, subconsciously rocking her in his arms.

What a jerk. Why would he do that? Thought Puck. He had Rachel and he dumped her? Noah sighed and just kept holding onto Rachel, calming her shakes. Oh well, he thought, this leaves her open for me. Finn's loss, my gain. It had always been like that.

"Want to come back to mine? We can watch a film, no wait, a _musical _to cheer you up," Noah teased gently.

"Okay" Rachel sniffed. "Thank you Noah"

Puck smiled to himself. If he could comfort her in this troubled time, maybe she'd seem him differently. And if felt great to be holding her in his arms, knowing it was helping her.

Rachel sniffed. Why was it always Noah who helped her after a guy had let her down? He was the only guy she'd ever dated that hadn't hurt her, and here he was again, helping her through yet another break up. He acted like a jerk most of the time, but he always made her feel better. How strange that the boy in the school with the worst reputation was the one that was nicest to her.

The next day, Noah waited for Rachel by her locker and walked her to glee club. Today, some of the pairs would be performing their songs. Mike and Artie, who didn't really have many differences but suspected they were all that were left, went first and sung I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas. Then came Mercedes and Santana, singing Telephone by Lady Gaga. The final pair to perform that day were Finn and Quinn. They sung Don't Do Sadness/ Blue Wind from Spring Awakening, and after they performed shared a hug. Mr Schuester smiled. His plan to reunite the whole club was working.

**Reviews make me very happy! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Oh. My. Groff. Its the end! Hee, my first ever fanfic, which also happened to be multi- chapter, finished! I hope you enjoy the final chapter, I had fun finishing it. I hope it's up to standard. I'll be updating my other stories, aswell as starting two more, including a mystery involving fires, kidnappings, swordfights and shocking secrets! (It probably sounds better than it will be.) R&R please, tell me what you think of the ending. :) **

**Key for song.**

**Bold- Noah**

_italic- Rachel_

_**Bolt italic- Both**_

Tina and Brittany's performance of This Is Me by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas was just coming to an end. Tina had taken the girls part and Brittany had covered the guys. The group clapped.

"So Rach," Noah muttered quietly. "Was that any good?"

"I won't go into technicalities Noah," Rachel gave him a small smile. "I know they just confuse you. Lets just say it was well done, musically, however, replacing a boys part with Brittany wasn't something that I would have done."

Noah just laughed. Kurt and Matt stood up to take their turn. They performed a bizarre version of Airplanes by B.o.B and Hayley Williams, with Kurt singing the chorus in his soprano voice, while Matt just rapped around him. Then it was Rachel and Noah's turn.

Noah grabbed a stool and dragged it to the centre of the auditorium stage, and took out his guitar. Rachel carried over a microphone stand and took her place behind it. She nodded at Noah and he begun to sing.

**Let me hold you, for the last time**

**It's the last chance to feel again**

**But you broke me, now I cant feel anything**

**When I love you, and so untrue**

**I can't even convince myself**

**When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else**

**Oh it tears me up**

**I tried to hold on but it hurts too much**

**I try to forgive but its not enough**

**To make it all okay**

**You can't play on broken strings**

**You can't feel anything **

**That your heart don't want to feel**

**I can't tell you something that aint real**

**Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse**

**How can I give anymore**

**When I love you a little less than before?**

_Oh, what are we doing? _Rachel took her verse with full gusto.

_We are turning to dust_

_Playing house in the ruins of us_

**_Running back through the fire_** Noah joined in, harmonizing with Rachel perfectly.

_**When there's nothing left to say**_

_**It's like chasing the very last train **_

_**When it's too late **_**(too late)**

_**Oh, it tears me up**_

_****__I try to hold _on but it hurts too much

_**I try to forgive but it's not enough**_

_**To make it all ok**_

_**You can't play on broken strings**_

_**You can't feel anything**_

_**That your heart don't want to feel**_

_**I can't tell you something that aint real**_

_**Oh the truth hurts and lies worse**_

_**How can I give anymore**_

_**When I love you a little less than before**_

_**Oh were running through the fire**_

_**When there's nothing less to say**_

_**It's like chasing the very last train**_

_**When we both know it's too late **__(too late)_

**_You can't play on broken stirngs_**

**_You cant feel anything_**

**_That you're heart don't want to feel_**

_****__Oh the truth hurts and the _lies worse

_**So how can I give anymore**_

_**When I love you a little less than before **_They came to the climax of the song.

**Oh you know that I love you a little less **_**than before**_

_**Let me hold you for the last time**_

_**It's the last time to feel again**_

The club clapped them and Rachel pulled Noah up for a bow. After she'd forced him to arch his back, he pulled her into a hug.

"Well done Rach. Think we beat everyone there." Noah muttered in her ear.

Rachel smiled. "Obviously."

Noah grinned, and before realising what he was doing, bent down and kissed Rachel. He could feel her shock at first, but she soon relaxed and deepened the kiss. Then she pulled back, remembering where she was. Noah laughed at her expression before smirking and walking off stage, pleased with himself. Rachel hurried after him.

"Oi, Puckerman." She called to him.

"Yes Berry?" Puck replied.

"What kinda guy kisses and runs away?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I didn't run away." Noah smirked. "I simply walked off so I could find us a more private make out spot." He grabbed her and shoved his lips against hers.

"Well guys, I think our assignment was a success, don't you?" Mr Schue smiled at the group of good-hearted kids in front of him.

The group nodded and muttered agreement. They had grown closer, now that they had been forced to work out their differences.

"Great" Mr Schue said. "How 'bout this session we take some time to 'discuss' the events of the past week?"

"Doesn't that just mean chat?" Mercedes clarified.

Mr Schue nodded, and the group went off into little groups to talk. Noah was chatting to Rachel when Finn and Quinn came over.

"Hey guys" Finn smiled at them, and Quinn nodded.

"Hello Finn." Rachel was wary as to how Finn was going to react to her and Noah's new romance.

"So err, are you guys together now?" Finn asked, putting his arm around Quinn.

"Yeah." Noah stepped in. "Got a problem with it?"

"Hey, no man! It's cool. I'm happy for you." Finn smiled genuinely.

"Wait." Rachel wondered why Finn would be cool about this. He was usually protective over her, no matter what their relationship status was. "Are you two together again?" She thought that that was the only possible explanation for why Finn wasn't warning her against Noah.

Finn and Quinn looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, we are." Finn told them. "We thought, now that everything with the baby was over, we could try again."

"Yeah." Quinn added. "If it wasn't for what happened before, we might still have been together anyway."

"Aw, that's good for you!" Rachel grinned at them, pleased that they were able to work through their troubles.

Quinn and Finn smiled at Rachel. Puck slowly extended his arm, the same way he had while they were waiting at sectionals.

"We cool man?" He asked, keeping a cool front but feeling extremely nervous for Finn's reaction.

Finn nodded slowly. The past few months they'd been force to reunite over troubles with Glee, Vocal Adrenaline and regionals.

"Yeah man, we're cool." He put his hand in Noah's and bumped his shoulder. The two friends grinned at each other.

Noah sat by the lake, his arm around Rachel. He kissed her gently.

"You know, we've come a full circle Rach. We started off becoming friends after we talked here, and now here we are again."

Rachel smiled at him. "I know. It's strange. But I like strange. It's my middle name."

Puck smirked. "I thought Barbara was your middle name?"

Rachel hit him playfully, shaking her head. Noah laughed and kissed the top of her head, pulling her towards him. She snuggled into him, staring out across the lake. She thought about the journey she and Noah had been on from giving each other, or rather Puck giving Rachel, slushie facials daily, to being together. It had been a long journey, a drama filled one, but she was content now.

Noah smiled to himself. He'd finally got her. All the times he'd been trying to prove he was best for her and now she'd finally worked it out too. All the other problems he'd faced went away when he spent time with Rachel. She was the girl he'd chased, and it felt like an achievement to have finally got what he wanted. The small Jewish girl with a huge voice; his small Jewish girl with a huge voice. Noah pulled her closer to him, muttering sweet nothings in her ear, as they both stared across the lake that had really brought them together.

**Remeber guys, I love getting reviews nearly as much as I love Jonathan Groff. (trust me, too even come close, thats a lot.)**


End file.
